theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash (Wally West II)
History Origin Wally West Born Wallace West II also known as Kid Flash is the son of Daniel West, nephew of Iris West and Rudy West, grandson of William West and cousin of Wally West. Being a Member of The West Family he currently believes his Father is Rudy West however he doesn't know the real truth about who is real father is in Daniel West who he thinks is his Uncle. He's currently a Member of The Teen Titans and The Flash Family. Forever Evil During The Event of Forever Evil when The Crime Syndicate from Earth 3 attacked Earth during the attack they tore through Central City his Mother went missing leaving him alone. His Aunt Iris West took him in and watched over him. However watching over him she had trouble keeping him out of trouble so she soon got her friend Barry Allen to help her and mentor him. Out of Time Timeline In an alternate possible future Timeline he was killed in a car crash sending The Future Flash into despair and darkness. His death caused The Future Flash into blaming himself and made him decide to go back in time and fix all his mistakes. Futures End Timeline In an alternate possible future Timeline he is known as The Flash to stop The Future Flash from his mission to fix all his mistakes. He went back in time and encountered both The Future Flash and The Flash during the battle. He soon enters the battle and gets caught in a Speed Force explosion and slowly dies but before he dies he transfers his power to The Flash to help continue battling The Future Flash. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': After his future counterpart's death, Wally gained access to a mysterious extra-dimensional energy field, called the Speed Force. **'Superhuman Speed': Wally is capable of moving at superhuman speeds. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to perceive the world in slow motion. **'Superhuman Stamina': Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. **'Superhuman Agility': Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. **'Speed Force Aura': As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. ***'Superhuman Durability': Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. **'Electrokinesis': As a conduit of the Speed Force, Wally's body generates large amounts of Speed Force energy that manifests itself as red electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when he moves at super-speed. ***'Electro Blast': Wally has learned that if he focuses, he can project his Speed Force energy as bolts of lightning from his hands. **'Energy Construct Creation': Wally discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. **'Vortex Creations': By running in a circular motion or spinning his arms at super-speed, Wally is able to generate strong vortexes of wind. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *At his introduction during The New 52, Wally was introduced as the son of Rudy West, Iris' Older Brother. However, in DC Rebirth, it is revealed there are Two Wally Wests: One is the Son of Rudy, and One is the Son of Daniel West this Wally being the son of Daniel West. However, later appearances had Wally still referring to Daniel as his uncle not realizing the true truth about his parents. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Kid Flash (Wally West II)/Gallery In Other Media *Actor Keiynan Lonsdale Plays Kid Flash (Wally West II) on The TV Show The Flash. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wallace_West_(Prime_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wallace_West_(Out_of_Time) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wallace_West_(Futures_End) *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/wallace-west/4005-130018/ Category:Flash Category:The Flash Family Category:Teen Titans Members